


Happy Birthday Ken-kun

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [14]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michel greets Ken on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Ken-kun

My morning did not start off at all like I envisioned it would. I dreamt I was being smothered and a huge weight was pressing uncomfortably on my chest. I’d barely gotten any sleep the night before and now I was being assaulted by who knew what. The attacker became apparent as soon as he opened his mouth.

“Happy Birthday Ken!” A disgustingly cheerful voice caroled in my ear.

I cracked open one eye and stared fuzzily at the imp perched astride my chest. Michel was grinning at me and his choice of shirts made me wince. It was a horrid combination of lemon yellow and green tiny squares in a dizzying pattern. I also realized I was alone in bed and the room rather reeked of sex. I flushed a bright red and thanked god that I was decently covered by the duvet. I was surprised with quite the experience at precisely 12:01 am. Chloe and Aya decided to treat me to an early birthday present and a decadent chocolate fudge cake. I was sure I had frosting in my hair. My body felt sticky with more than icing and I ached in places that only a marathon session of mind blowing sex would cause.

Chloe had found a sex manual that specialized in threesomes complete with pictures. He had laughed delightedly when I blushed profusely as I untied the big red bow. They’d even marked the pages of the positions they wanted to try. Then damned if my lovers did not get into a competition as to how many of the more difficult ones they could perform. Who knew Aya could be so flexible? The feeling of him fucking me while also sucking my cock was indescribable. Then Chloe had to prove he was every bit as bendy as well.

So I was sore and still dreadfully tired. Now Michel was in the room looking around curiously. Much to my horror there were empty lube bottles, a chocolate smeared cake plate and that book all lying in plain view. In fact the book was open to one of the more explicit pictures. Also one that I had enjoyed experiencing more than once which brought a fresh spate of blushes.

“So…I see the celebration started early. Did you have fun? You could have invited me you know.” I’m afraid my eyes widened comically and my mouth gaped like a stranded fish. The words that came out of his mouth coupled with his innocently cherubic face stunned me speechless.

Then the little blond demon’s face broke into a huge grin and he started laughing hysterically. So much so that Michel fell sideways on the bed grabbing his stomach.

“You should have seen your face. Ahhh…I think I’m going to die.” Still laughing Michel staggered to his feet.

I grabbed the first thing that came to hand to throw at him. Unfortunately it was one of the lube bottles. It hit him in the chest which mortified me and made his giggles sound a tad deranged.

“All right...Uncle. I give in I’m too tired to deal with your warped sense of humor.” I closed the book and hid it under a pillow and pulled the blankets up over my naked chest. “So why are you here? More importantly where are Aya and Chloe?”

“Well. Um…that’s kinda my fault. Promise you won’t hurt me?” Michel was careful to stay out of arms reach and since I had nothing on under the covers he was safe from pursuit.

“What did you do Michel?” Disasters of epic proportions flitted through my mind.

“Well I wanted to make Free and Yuki breakfast since we had early shift in the shop. I wanted to surprise them. I made scrambled eggs. Then it got really busy in the flower shop and I had to go help.” I was immediately suspicious. It all sounded so mundane.

“Ok how does that explain Chloe and Aya’s absence?” I had to wonder at the workings of the chibi’s mind sometimes.

“Well I kinda dropped some of the eggs on the floor and forgot to clean em up. Chloe and Aya wanted to make you breakfast and came down while we were busy. Chloe kind of slipped in the eggs and hit his head on the table.” Michel said in a rush as he noted my alarmed expression.  
“Don’t worry Ken Head wounds always bleed way more than any other kind. He wasn’t even out for very long… honest. Free said he’d only probably need a couple of stitches.” Michel’s face crumpled at my dismayed expression.

“So let me guess Aya took him to the emergency room?” Michel nodded and big fat tears welled in his eyes as I couldn’t help glaring at him.

It was no surprise really when he flung himself on the bed hugging me. I was tempted to push him away because I really, really needed a shower. But that would have hurt his feelings even more. I petted his soft blond curls and tried to reassure him. Besides it was not me he had to worry about. It was Chloe when he got home.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I ruined your birthday Ken.” How could anyone not forgive Michel when he acted like this?

“It’s ok Chibi. You didn’t mean to. I’m sure Chloe will forgive you too. After a lot of tastefully expensive get well gifts that is.” I heard a muffled snort and knew I had gotten him to laugh.

“Will you let me make you breakfast as an apology?” He sniffled into the blankets.

I hastily agreed to it. Anything to get Michel to shut off the water works. Michel lifted his head and I stared into his perfectly dry eyes and wide smile. I’d been totally played and fell right into his cunning trap.

“Oooh I’ll make you my extra special birthday breakfast surprise! Wait here and I’ll bring it up.” The chibi jumped to his feet and literally bounced out the door.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. No telling what Michel would bring me given his odd taste in food. I dragged myself out of bed and quickly tidied the room. Then I headed for the shower. After all Chloe might be getting a roommate in the hospital if I needed to get my stomach pumped.

Yep this had turned into a real interesting birthday… now if I could survive the rest of the day. I thought as my sore body protested the short walk into the bathroom.


End file.
